zombies zombies everywhere
by doomforzombies16
Summary: four zombie games movies shows meat


**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Nick's pov**

I was talking to rhane, she told me when she was in whitechappel with some of the x-men to get a mutant, and she smelled Kyle. Then all sorts of alarms go off. After a minute they stop, I said, "That was weird." Three days later, people in the town next to Bayville get sick. So many, in fact, that they sent the overflow to the hospital here. An officer was sent here from a gunshot wound. One or two days after that the government came in and started kill all the patients. It was there that I realized that the patients were zombies because some of the patients attacked some of the government agents. I told the x-men and they got out of hells way. I went with another group that was heading to Atlanta I thought it was as good a plan as any.

**Kyle's pov**

A few days after, I found out about the zombies. A heli crashed outside the school and a zombie crawled out of the wreak. The four people got out and killed the zombie. Half of the school was now outside staring at the wreak. The survivors told us about a virus on the Australian island of Banoi. I keeled over in pain. Everyone from the crash raised their weapon at me and yelled, "Are you infected?" "No I don't think so," I grunted. Still in pain, I got to my feet. A zombie walked up behind the survivors. I charged at the zombie and did a sharp jab to it head. "What the hell Leon?" everyone said. I said, "I don't know"

**Meanwhile**

"Nice shot, American!" said Takeo. "Thanks but we need to move if we want to live. Let's move people," said tank. "Sam get over here now," said Nikola. Sam got on the teleporter. The group teleported to somewhere different. They looked around "What the hell! We not in area 51. Wait a minute, are we in a Wal-Mart?" said tank. "What makes you say that comrade?" asked Nikola. That sign… "What the fuck is that?" yelled point at a zombie under a wal-mart sign it was red and spikes for hands.

**Kyle pov**

"Sarah are you sure you'll be ok?" I asked. "Yes, I'll be fine, go." "All right", I said as her, Benny, Ethan, Erica, and Rory walked away. The survivors and I head to the local wal-mart. Once we left the school, zombies came out to play. I yell, "We got company!" Then we all started to run. I saw wal-mart but the zombie were bottlenecking us strait to the wal-mart. We dogged grabbing hands to finally make it inside. Once in, we heard gunshots. We made to the source of the gunshot, to find four men standing behind a corpse. Sam asked, "Who are you?" I knew who they were already. One said, "I'm tank. This is Takeo, Nikolai, and Sam." I said, "Don't lie. I know your Richtofen." He said, "No, I am. Sam Richtofen took over my body on the moon and in return I got his." I said "Okay. Come I know where we can be safe." I found the button to open to my underground base. It moved the fridges to revile an elevator. Then zombies broke down the door. I yelled "Everyone in now!"

Once in my lab, I hit the power switch. Everyone looks at me as the computer is saying town power is online. I ask "What?" "If that was the power then what is that," asked tank pointing to a big switch that you would see in a mad science lab. I said "Ah, that is to my arsenal." I flipped it, the wall next to the switches did a 180, and I yell "What the fuck! Where are the guns; all that is here is a bloody box!" Then my computer said, "Sir, you have a call." I said, "Send it to my personal quarters." "Right away, sir." I walked in my room to answer the call. It was Ashley Graham. She told me her father died in a bioattack and Leon had to find the man behind it. I said "Okay, stay calm remember the training your dad had me give you. Some survivors I met and I are on our way." She said thanks and ended the call. I walked out of the room to see everyone standing around the box. I asked what was going on and tank explained that the once you opened the box it would give you a random weapon. I said, "Oh let me have a go then. That's where my guns must have gone." They stepped aside I open the box and got the gun I made called the dance machine. I went back into my room got a bag tank asked whats in the bag uhhh. I said, "Oh right names". Purna said, "We know our names mate we just don't know yours." I said, "Name dellorto, Kyle dellorto" in a James bond voice. I said, "We're going to D.C." "Ok Kyle why are we going D.C." asked tank. I said, "I have friend there that needs my help." Ok then let's go to Washington D.C.

There I said Sam b. took out another walker then we heard a train. Come on I know the train track goes to D.C. from when I came to white chapel I thought about going there but decided to stay. We see the train and run to stop it. We stop the train some people got off and walked away without talking to us so we got on and headed for D.C.

We got to the white house Ashley was waiting inside we went in to get her we found her in her room. I was about to open the door when Sam told me to knock first. I knocked, She yelled, "Go away" I said "Ashley it's me Kyle" she open the door and hugged me. I lifted my arms in shock then returned the huge. "Did you tell anyone that you were coming with me?" I asked. Ashley said "yes". I said "Ok come on we need to keep on the move". Tank asked "what about that base earlier". I said "It was made for one maybe two people not one two three four five six seven eight nine ten people" "ok where are we headed" tank asked. I said "to Bayville I have a friend there if he left he would of left a note or something" We just outside Bayville when I heard a scraping sound I lifted my hand to say stop. I looked around to see a huge zombie with a huge axe/hammer was about to hit Ashley. I sped right behind her to stop the zombie. I caught the weapon by the handle. I turned around and yelled get out of here.

**Danm I was hoping to get this out last night**


End file.
